Naquela noite
by awfffsome
Summary: Nem todas as histórias podem ser engraçadas e românticas.


Essa fanfic foi escrita pro projeto Lovely Lily da seção JL do 6v. O intuito era demonstrarmos os sentimentos, opiniões, reações e etc da Lily.

A minha zona de conforto é o James, eu me entendo melhor com ele, por isso eu nunca escrevi sequer com POV da Lily, quem dirá com ela em primeira pessoa... Inicialmente era pra essa história ser POV do James, e eu até já tinha começado a escrever com ele quando o projeto surgiu e eu resolvi mudar tudo. Então, bom, espero que não tenha ficado horrível hahaha!

* * *

**Naquela noite**

**

* * *

**

Nem todas as histórias podem ser engraçadas e românticas. Por mais que você seja que nem James e sempre tente contar aquela piada quebra gelo, há sempre a hora das lágrimas. Porque viver é estar disponível às mágoas e não tem como evitar isso.

E naquela noite eu chorei. Naquela noite eu tive muito medo de não ouvir mais histórias engraçadas e românticas. Nunca mais.

A época por si só era depressiva. Guerra, medo e destruição. Não era o melhor dos momentos para o mundo mágico, mas, ainda assim eu sorria. Sorria constantemente, na verdade. Eu havia casado com um homem maravilhoso e agora, há mais de um ano, eu tinha também o Harry, meu pequeno Harry. Em meio àqueles tempos, eles eram uma razão inegável para sorrir.

Foi quando aconteceu.

James estava sentado no sofá de nossa casa, onde moramos desde que casamos. É um vilarejo bruxo, então não precisamos nos preocupar em fechar a janela antes que ele fizesse os aviõezinhos de papel que Harry tanto adora voarem pela sala. Harry ria com aquela gargalhada gostosa de criança e tentava derrubar o brinquedo, agitando os bracinhos desengonçados. Era uma cena simples, mas pra mim, era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Estava tudo muito calmo até que três rápidas e fortes batidas quase derrubaram a porta. James levantou, meio sorrindo, meio preocupado, e se aproximou. Eu conhecia aquele tipo de batida e tinha certeza de que era Sirius antes mesmo que ele fosse revelado pela porta aberta. Minha preocupação, entretanto, não era com quem seria a visita, mas sim com o toque de desespero que as batidas continham.

Naquela noite, não houve risadas, piadas ou perseguições a Padfoot com Harry tentando agarrar-lhe o rabo. Não, naquela noite só houve apreensão, medo contido e surpresa. E previsões entreouvidas. Até Harry, agarrado ao seu ursinho e encarando todos com olhos bem abertos, parecia notar que tinha algo diferente naquela visita do padrinho. Crianças têm um sexto sentido natural, dizem.

"Vamos fazer o Feitiço Fidelius", foi o que ficou combinado. Era o plano de Dumbledore e nada mais sensato do que ouvir a ele nesses tempos. Um encantamento muito eficaz desde que se tenha a quem confiar o segredo. E fiéis para isso é o que eu e James mais temos.

Mas é uma tarefa perigosa, também. Quem fosse o fiel, certamente seria caçado e torturado, possivelmente até morto. _Morto_, um amigo _morto_. Foi naquele momento, quando aquela clara possibilidade passou pela minha mente, que eu tive medo pela primeira vez. Foi então que eu percebi que James e Harry poderiam morrer, e aí o medo quase tomou conta de mim.

Quase, porque eu tinha que manter a calma. Estávamos eu, James e Sirius sentados na sala, discutindo a situação, e eu não poderia simplesmente perder a cabeça. Não tinha tempo para aquilo. Um longo e pesado silêncio foi toda a demonstração de apreensão que pudemos ter.

"Eu posso ser o fiel", Sirius começou, quebrando o silêncio. Seu tom era bastante óbvio e em momento algum aquilo pareceu estranho. Ele ser o fiel do segredo era uma coisa lógica. Ele é o melhor amigo de James há anos, a vida toda, eu diria. Eles são praticamente irmãos. Notei a expressão temerosa que James tentava esconder e tive certeza de que, exatamente por Sirius ser quem é, tornava mais difícil aceitar colocá-lo naquela posição. "Ou nós poderíamos fingir que sou eu."

Ergui a sobrancelha, sem entender. "O que você quer dizer com isso?", James perguntou.

"Para todos os efeitos, eu serei o fiel do segredo. Todos nossos amigos pensarão que sou eu, até Dumbledore. Mas, então, deixaremos isso com outra pessoa", ele fez uma longa pausa, parecendo refletir, e suspirou. "Prefiro que seja Peter, James. Remus está cada vez mais distante e temo que... você sabe."

"Não!" Foi a primeira vez que me atrevi a falar desde que começamos a discutir quem seria o fiel, mas foi uma interrupção necessária. Eu simplesmente não pude aceitar que James e Sirius pusessem a lealdade de Remus em questão, não daquele jeito, não com aquela dúvida. A expressão fica terrivelmente mais intensa nessa situação, mas eu confiaria minha vida a Remus Lupin.

Eu não disse mais nada, mas estava claro que minha confiança em Remus era inabalável (e ainda é). Nem James, nem Sirius pareceram concorda comigo, mas apenas se entreolharam, sem dizer nada.

"Se alguém desse com a língua nos dentes", ele prosseguiu, não querendo continuar naquele assunto, "é a mim que virão procurar. O verdadeiro fiel estará seguro, e assim vocês também."

"É perigoso, Pads."

"Eu rio na cara do perigo, Prongs." Ele sorriu nervoso, mas James não conseguiu retribuir.

Sirius ainda ficou por mais algum tempo, explicando que Dumbledore nos visitaria no dia seguinte, depois que tivesse resolvido alguns detalhes a respeito do encantamento. Quando ele bateu a porta atrás de si, James virou-se em minha direção com uma expressão receosa. Respirei fundo, imaginando o que estava por vir.

"Lily", ele começou, falando devagar. "Lily, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia chamarmos o Remus." Eu apenas balancei a cabeça com veemência. Não queria sequer considerar a hipótese, eu não aguentaria ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de James. "Lily, por favor, não faz assim. Remus está a cada dia mais esquisito, e você sabe disso."

"É a guerra, James!", retruquei, exasperada. "Todos estamos a cada dia mais esquisitos! É isso que uma guerra faz conosco, James, ela nos destrói e tenta nos separar!"

"Dumbledore acha que temos um espião na Ordem", ele disse, num fio de voz. Eu arregalei os olhos e dei um passo para trás. A afirmação dele pareceu me atingir fisicamente, como um golpe no peito.

"James, por favor -", eu tentei dizer, mas não consegui continuar.

"Lily..." Seu tom era de quem suplicava por algo. Continuei a respirar pesadamente, olhando-o como se ele pertencesse a outro mundo.

"Não, James! Olhe o que você está dizendo!"

"Lily, é uma possibilidade!"

"Não, não é! Ele é seu amigo!"

Eu berrei a última frase, extravasando toda a frustração que eu estava sentindo por não conseguir fazê-lo ver o absurdo que eram suas palavras. James abaixou a cabeça, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão de dor. Percebi um gosto amargo em minha garganta e notei que lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos.

"James, por favor", comecei, e agora era eu quem suplicava. "Eu prefiro que seja o Remus."

"Lily, eu não posso! Não posso deixar que seja, deixar a sua segurança e a de Harry nas mãos de um..."

A fala dele morreu antes que ele pudesse terminar, não sei se por causa de minha expressão de absoluto choque ou porque doía nele mesmo. Eu sei que, apesar de tudo, ele ama Remus Lupin quase como um irmão. A desconfiança estava destruindo mais a ele do que a mim, mas naquele momento eu não me importava com nada além de defender Remus daquelas acusações. Eu não me lembrava de ter me sentido tão indignada na vida.

"Fala, James!", eu gritei de volta. "Nas mãos de um lobisomem, não é?" Ele suspirou, mas não disse nada. "Como você pode dizer isso? Como você pode _pensar_ nisso?"

"Ele está sempre nessas missões, no meio dos outros! Eu não posso arriscar, simplesmente não posso! Será que você não entende?"

"Que você não confia no seu amigo de todas as horas e que nunca, NUNCA deu motivos pra você desconfiar dele? E tudo porque ele é um lobisomem? Não, James, eu não entendo!"

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando tristemente, e eu senti as lágrimas finalmente escaparem dos meus. Deixei que elas escorressem, manchando meu rosto, e continuei a encarar James friamente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele a minha frente realmente era James Potter, o mesmo James Potter que havia se tornado um animago ilegal para ajudar o lobisomem em questão durante as noites de lua cheia. Eu entendo que a situação crítica coloque as coisas em perspectiva, que tudo se intensifique e que qualquer mínima desconfiança, nesse caso, seja mais do que o suficiente. O que eu não consigo entender é a desconfiança existir, por menor que seja. E eu não entendia especialmente naquele dia.

"Por favor", ele pediu, com a voz fraca, voltando a me encarar nos olhos, "podemos só chamar o Peter? Ele também nunca deu motivos para desconfianças".

Deixei o ombro cair, derrotada. Um riso fraco e amargo escapou de minha boca antes que eu dissesse, sem ânimo, "Claro, James, como você quiser".

Saí da sala sem olhar para trás.

-x-

Perdi as contas de quantas horas eu fiquei apenas jogada no sofá do quarto de Harry, apenas abraçada a uma almofada e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente. Eu já não sabia mais pelo que eu estava chorando, se por medo, pelo Remus ou simplesmente porque eu não conseguia mais aguentar aquele conflito de emoções que se acumulavam dentro de mim, enrolados no que parecia ser uma bola sufocante em minha garganta. Já não sentia mais raiva de James, embora toda a discussão tivesse potencializado meu desespero. Eu sei, e já sabia àquela altura, que ele também estava sentido tudo o que eu sentia. Ele também estava na mesma situação, afinal.

Me desenrolei de meu próprio abraço devagar e cambaleei até o berço onde Harry dormia tranquilamente, alheio a tudo que acontecia e às preocupações com o que viria a acontecer. Lembro que encarar aquele rostinho pacífico e sereno me deu uma sensação esquisita e paradoxal, um misto de calmaria e medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Harry tem esse dom de me acalmar instantaneamente, mas eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que em alguns dias, talvez até horas, ele pudesse ser levado de mim. Que eu talvez nunca mais pudesse pegá-lo no colo e cantar-lhe uma canção de ninar trouxa, ouvir aquela risada melodiosa ou apenas vê-lo dormir, do jeito que eu estava vendo.

Senti uma forte pontada de desespero e um soluço escapou de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse contê-lo.

"Lily?"

Sobressaltei-me com a voz de James tão próxima de mim, pois eu não o havia visto entrar no quarto. Assim que ele se colocou ao meu lado, deixei que ele me envolvesse e desabei a chorar em seus braços. Ele ficou apenas em silêncio, deixando que eu derramasse quantas lágrimas eu precisasse, acariciando meus cabelos. Ele me deitou em seu colo no sofá e ficamos assim por algum tempo, até depois de eu parar de chorar, já sem lágrimas para que pudesse derramar.

Sentei calmamente e ergui os olhos para encontrar o semblante preocupado de James. Seus olhos também estavam avermelhados e não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco culpada pelas palavras ditas antes. Ele sorriu minimamente, um sorriso triste e sem vida que só me fez sentir pior. Eu estava acostumada com os sorrisos alegres e cheios de dentes que ele exibia sempre, fosse porque seu time de quadribol havia ganhado um jogo, fosse simplesmente porque Harry quebrara o vaso que Petunia mandou de Natal. James sorria por tudo e por nada, mas eram sempre sorrisos genuínos e felizes. Aquele não. O sorriso que ele me deu naquele dia demonstrava todo o cansaço que ele sentia, toda a preocupação que ele não conseguia disfarçar, toda a mágoa que ele tentava conter para que eu não notasse.

Suspirei pesadamente, tentando retribuir-lhe o sorriso. Apesar de tudo que sentia, James estava ali, me confortando e sorrindo para tentar me acalmar. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era tentar fazer o mesmo.

"Lily?", ele falou com um suspiro. "Dumbledore vem em algumas horas, mandou uma carta há pouco. Quer nos transferir hoje mesmo e fazer o encantamento o mais rápido possível."

Apenas assenti e recostei a cabeça em seu ombro. Sabia que ele estava delicadamente querendo voltar ao assunto do fiel do segredo, só não sabia se eu aguentaria continuar a discussão.

"Nós temos... Nós temos que decidir, Lily."

Assenti de novo. Não conseguiria falar nem que eu quisesse, a bola em minha garganta me impedia.

"Eu amo o Remus", ele começou, a voz com o tom mais amargurado que eu já ouvi vindo dele. "Você sabe que eu amo. Pra mim, ele e Peter só não são mais importantes que você, Harry e Sirius, e você sabe disso. Mas Lily...", ele se interrompeu com um suspiro e parou por alguns instantes. Eu não podia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza que ele estava pesando as palavras antes de dizê-las. "É apenas muita coisa para se arriscar. _Vocês_ são muita coisa para se arriscar."

Fiquei mais alguns instantes parada e em silêncio, pensando no que ele dissera. Finalmente me ergui, mas não tive coragem de encará-lo.

"Eu só não entendo _por que_ é arriscado, James", comecei, tentando soar calma.

"Lily-"

"Eu não entendo por que logo Remus, dentre tantos membros da Ordem, é de quem você suspeita." Cada palavra que eu falava saía mais firme e num tom mais alto.

"Lily, por fa-"

"Eu não entendo, James, eu realmente não entendo, qual motivo você pode achar para Remus trair os amigos, quando ele sempre foi leal a vocês. Tão leal quanto você, Sirius ou Peter."

"Eu sei, Lily", ele disse, sofrido, mas eu estava começando a me irritar outra vez.

"Se você sabe, James", falei, a voz já um pouco aguda e alterada, "então por que não podemos chamar o Remus pra ser o fiel do segredo? Honestamente, eu preferiria que fosse o Sirius, mas se vocês querem fazer truque, tudo bem! Mas se não vai ser o Sirius, por favor, que seja o Remus!"

"Lily, será que você não entende?"

"_Não_, James, eu já disse que _não_ entendo!" Eu controlava ao máximo a minha voz, por causa de Harry dormindo ali perto, mas estava sendo difícil manter o tom baixo.

"Eu não posso colocar a sua vida e a do Harry nas mãos de alguém que eu não confie totalmente!"

"E por que você não confia totalmente no Remus?", berrei de volta, a indignação transbordando em cada palavra.

"Porque ele é um lobisomem, Lily!" Ele se levantou, passando as mãos desesperadamente pelo cabelo e pelo rosto. Encarei-o perplexamente, com nojo do que ele disse, mas ele não parou. "Ele é, Lily, ele _é_! E nós sempre pensamos que era preconceito julgá-lo por isso, que na forma humana ele é exatamente como todos nós, mas nada disso muda o fato de que sim, Lily, ele _é_ um lobisomem!" Me ergui do sofá ao mesmo tempo em que ele chutou para longe um pomo-de-ouro de pelúcia. Tentei falar, mas ele me impediu. "Eu não sei o quanto isso influencia ou não na personalidade dele enquanto humano e quanto é puro preconceito dos bruxos, mas a questão é que não é agora, não é com isso, não é com a sua vida e com a do Harry que eu vou fazer o teste!"

"Remus Lupin é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci e estou completamente disposta a confiar minha vida a ele!"

"Bom, _eu_ não estou e não vou!", ele gritou. "Você nem sempre julga as pessoas corretamente, Lily, às vezes confia demais na bondade dos outros! Seu _amiguinho_ se já não é um Comensal da Morte, deve estar muito próximo de ser!"

Aquelas palavras foram como um tapa na cara. Caí para trás, sentando novamente no sofá, e percebi que James se arrependeu assim que terminou de falar. Ele deixou escapar um urro de frustração e passou a mão pelos cabelos outra vez. Eu não senti raiva. Por um momento ou dois, talvez, mas não de verdade. O que eu senti foi além disso. Cheguei a ficar sem fôlego por um tempo e nem senti as lágrimas chegando até que elas já tivessem saltado dos meus olhos. Aquilo havia me atingido de uma forma dolorida, cutucando uma ferida que parecia cicatrizada, mas na verdade ainda estava completamente aberta. E acima de tudo é a parte que mais me incomodava: era verdade.

James tentou se aproximar, sem jeito e sentou ao meu lado. Ergueu o braço como se fosse me abraçar, mas voltou a abaixá-lo. Passou um tempo até que ele finalmente falasse.

"Desculpa, eu falei sem pensar. Eu-"

Balancei a cabeça, pedindo que ele parasse. Eu não queria desculpas, eu não queria... falar. Eu realmente julguei mal Severus Snape, mas não significava que eu suporte essa verdade e que queira falar sobre isso. Este é, na verdade, o único assunto sobre o qual eu não _aguento_ falar, desde o quinto ano e até hoje.

"Eu não quero mais discutir. Que o Peter seja o fiel, eu não-"

Balancei a cabeça mais uma vez, fechei os olhos e me deixei cair para trás. James não falou nada. Um tempo depois, senti o sofá mexer quando ele se levantou. Harry estava chorando, mas eu não sabia há quanto tempo. Ele parou um tempo depois, mas eu não abri os olhos. Acabei adormecendo ali mesmo.

Dumbledore veio na manhã seguinte e informou que nós faríamos o encantamento ali mesmo. James anunciou que Sirius seria o fiel, e embora Dumbledore tenha se oferecido para ser, ele se manteve impassível. Ele nos explicou tudo o que precisávamos saber, como funcionaria e disse para que não nos preocupássemos, daria tudo certo. Forcei um sorriso para ele e assenti. Sirius e Peter vieram no dia seguinte e nós executamos o feitiço.

Acho que aquela foi a pior noite da minha vida. Mesmo agora, uma semana depois, James e eu não falamos mais sobre ela. Também não falamos mais sobre fiel, Remus ou Severus. Chegamos a um acordo silencioso de que não valia à pena.

Agora ele está na sala, entretendo Harry com faíscas coloridas. Consigo escutar as risadas aqui da cozinha. Pela janela, posso ver as crianças se divertindo em fantasias bem feitas, pedindo doces e travessuras de casa em casa. Eu quase chego a desejar que nos vissem e que tocassem aqui também, mas me convenço de que é melhor assim. Ano que vem estaremos os três sentados no hall, esperando as crianças tocarem e nos ameaçarem de brincadeira. E Harry vai rir das fantasias, James vai fazer alguma piada sobre elas e eu vou rir junto com os dois antes de entregar os doces.

Vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

**Nota da beta**: Bem, o texto ta perfeito, fora uma ou duas vírgulas mal posicionadas não há nenhum erro! E a fict está linda, alias o meu coração parou de funcionar com esse final. Espero ter ajudado, beijos! YAH(.)BOUT.

**Nota da autora**: Só os agradecimentos finais à seção JL, que tá muito amor com esse projeto da Lily, e um MUITO OBRIGADA especial à YAH(.)BOUT (com parênteses porque senão o ff pensa que é link xD) pela betagem! -imagine um coração, porque s2 é fim de carreira-


End file.
